Alone
by asiankisses
Summary: this isn't any wizard story. i had to pick a story. Anyway the plot is 3 sisters find themselves going through a lot. From drunk parents to falling in love to acting. It would make more sense once you start reading.


**Hey guys, this is my first story. To start off, I'm not writing with any TV shows or movies. This is a story with characters and that's it. Although I do use stars names. Here are some things to help you understand better. **

**-Alyssa is Alyssa Bernal the singer, Selena is Selena Gomez, and Vanessa is Vanessa Hudgens. They are all sisters. Alyssa is the oldest and is 21 and works at a dance studio teaching dance. Selena is 15 and is a sophomore and Vanessa is 18 and a senior. Btw, Alyssa has an unbelievable voice.**

**-They live in a small condo house with 2 bed rooms and 1 bathroom. **

**-Throughout the story, I will have more characters and tell you who they are in my head. Ex. Selena Russo is Selena Gomez.**

**Chapter 1.**

"Sel, wake up. It's time for school." Alyssa throws a pillow at Selena's head.

"I'm up, I'm up." Selena says softly. She rolls over and pushes Vanessa off her bed.

"Opps, my bad, Nessa." Selena laughed.

Vanessa opens her eyes and smirks, "Oh it is your bad." She turns and smacks Selena on the head.

"Hey!" Selena yelled and punches her back.

"Hey yourself!" Vanessa yells and raises her foot to kick her.

"Guys! We have lives remember?" Alyssa screams rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna start some coffee."

"I call the bathroom!" Vanessa springs up from her bed and runs out.

"Hey! That's not fair! You went first yesterday!" Selena cried in frustration.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. Her little sisters were a pain in the ass, but she still loved them. Being the oldest, she was the one in charge, the one responsible when her parents weren't around. Which was all the time. She walks past her parent's room and stops inside. Her parents were nowhere to be found. She shakes her head and sighs as she leaves for the kitchen. She starts the coffee machine and walks to the toaster oven. She makes a bagel for her and toast for Vanessa and takes out the cereal for Selena. Then she headed on back to the room.

"Hey Nessa, Selena's in the bathroom?" Alyssa asked.

"Uh huhhhhh." Vanessa said trying to put eyeliner on.

Alyssa walks to the bathroom and pounds on the door. "Selena Marie Russo! You better hurry up or you're not going to that party tomorrow night."

Selena quickly opens the door. "Alright, alright! I'm out. You're turn, MOM…speaking of mom, is she home?"

Alyssa shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry kiddo."

"Hey, I mean its fine; I should be used to it by now right? She and dad are never home. They're probably partying in a club still. And don't call me kiddo. I'm 15." Selena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Miss I'm 15 and an adult." Alyssa patted her shoulder and sighed. "Go get dressed and eat breakfast."

"Kay." Selena walks back to the room and passes their parents room and looks inside. Tears start forming in her eyes and she quickly wipes them away. Why would she care if they were here or not? It's not like they actually care about her or her sisters. They were never home and when they were, they were drunk and always throwing up.

"Sel, did you see my black pumps I think I-hey, are you okay?" Vanessa noticed her eyes.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." Selena starts to walk away.

Vanessa grabs her by the arm. "Selena, it's not okay. I'm not stupid. Come here." Selena starts sobbing in Vanessa's shirt. "I know they're not here. It's gonna be okay. We don't need them. Alyssa's has a good job, and I'm going to work part-time. I know you miss th-." Vanessa starts sobbing along.

Alyssa comes out the bathroom. "Hey, what's with the cry fest?" She looks at her parent's room and then at Selena. She instantly understood. "Guys, Come on. Stop crying. It's gonna be okay. I swear to Gucci." She knew it would make them smile. "Now go on and get ready. You still have school."

Vanessa frowns and said, "I was okay until you brought up school."

"Oh Ness, come on, it's your senior year."

"Yeah, WHOOPDEDOODA. I get to fill out college shit and go to interviews and while I'm at it, why don't I go jump off a bridge."

"It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. Miss I graduated early and now I have a fabulous job that I love."

"I had to work for it too. Besides, I don't love my job."

"Yeah, I know, I know. You want to be a singer. Blah Blah Blah."

"Glad you understand. Now, get moving. And Ness…?"

"What?"

"I got things under control. You don't have to get a job. Just focus on school."

"But, Jake offered me a job at the café and I could work after school and help out around here. Since mom and dad aren't paying the bills, and you're working full time, I could work."

"Nessa, I know you care. I really do, but let me do the working and you do the studying. Okay? Speaking of working, I have to go to the studio. You're driving Selena right?"

"Yeah. Are you sure Lyss?"

"Yes, now I'm gonna get dressed and leave. I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Okay." Vanessa walks to the kitchen and takes out her toast. "Sel! Hurry your ass up; if you're not ready in 15 minutes, I'm leaving without you."

"Just chill. I just need to fix my mascara. Alright. I'm done."

"Good now eat."

Selena walked out proud of her outfit. She was wearing a faux leather jacket over a white tank top with black lace over grey skinny jeans. She wore tall black boots and added a chain belt that looped around her side. She left her hair down and natural and smiled. "So, how do I look?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You look great. 15 and ready to conquer the fashion world."

"I'm sorry if I want to look good. Now, let's go. Come on. Jen's waiting for me."

"Okay, just let me grab some coffee."

"Hurry up, I'll wait outside. I'm going to start the car. Just Saying."

"Hold up. Who gave you permission?"

"No one. I just feel like it. Now go get your coffee and hurry up."

As the phone rings, Vanessa yells, "Lyss, I have to go. Can you get that?"

"Okay. I got it. See you."

-on the phone-

Hello?

Hi, this is the Texas Police department.

Yes, can I help you?

I have Carlos and Maria Russo here. They have been in a hit and run accident. Please come down here as soon as possible.

I'll be there right away. Thank you.

Alyssa puts the phone down shocked.

"Wait, Ness. Don't go yet."

"What we have to go. We're going to be late."

"Mom and dad were arrested."


End file.
